Flashmas Carol
by LordPrisonerX
Summary: Sheldon has a dream that he meets The Flash


Flashmas Carol:

A The Flash and The Big Bang Theory Special Crossover Event

Sheldon walks into his apartment on Christmas Eve and all his friends ask him: which Flash

is the best? because we wanna give you a gift tomorrow that you will love.

Sheldon replied: bah humbug whats yours?

Leonard says: Present

Howard says: Future

Raj says: Past

intro

that night Sheldons having trouble falling asleep because he can't deside which flash is the

best so Penny comes in starts singing soft kitty and he then falls asleep

Shedon starts dreaming that Bart Allen The Flash from Smallville is standing in front of him

Bart says: you will be visited by 3 Flashes thay will show you the future

and Sheldon's room turns into him and Leonards living room whare Sheldon sees himself

watching The 1990's Flash Tv Show and also sees The Flash of The 1990's

The Flash says: i am The Flash of The Past i am here to show you what happens if you

choose me

and as the last episode ends he gets sad knowing that it got cancelled after just one season

and got replased by Jay Garrick he got so sad that he went up to the roof of his apartment

and jumped as he falled whare he was falling started to look like his living room again

this time he saw Leonard yell: Sheldon The Flash is about to start

and he saw The Current Flash who said: i am The Flash of The Present i am here to show

you what happens if you choose me

then he saw himself come rashing out of his bedroom wearing a Flash costome saying: i am

coming

he sits down and turns on the tv and hears from the tv: sorry but The Flash has been

cancelled because a Flash movie is coming out staring Ezra Miller

Sheldon yells: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

he gets so sad he goes back to his room and hangs him self and disembodied Sheldon starts

seeing it getting vary dark

commercial break

Sheldon and Leonard's living room real not dream Sheldon is still sleeping his friends are

almost done decorating the living room a Flash theme

Leonard says: we are almost done just need to put The Lightning Bolt on The Tree!

Leonard climbs up the step ladder places The Lightning Bolt on The Top of The Tree

back to Sheldon's dream hes now in a movie theater with all his friends

Sheldon sees The Flash thats in the movies who says: i am The Flash of The Future i am

here to show you what happens if you choose me

an unseen Announcer says: in this test screening you are going see The Flash staring Ezra

Miller

Sheldon says: oh boy oh boy

they watch the then afterwerd The Announcer says: please tell me what you thought

Sheldon says: i loved it

everyone else says: worst movie ever Grant Gustin was so much better

The Announcer says: thank you for tell me this and we have decided not to relasse this nor

make anymore

Sheldon yells:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sheldon gets carried out by security for not stoping yelling

Sheldon is so sad he goes home and burns all his Flash shirts

then disembodied Sheldon hes in a black room and sees all 3 Flashes who tell him: this is

what happens if you choose all of us

he sees himself the next morning waking up looks out the window and yells: i love all 3

then he goes to the living room whare his friends are siting its all decorated Flash themed

Leonard Howard and Raj are all holding large boxes they see Sheldon come and say: we

have something for you

and they give him the boxes hes ripping them open finds statues of all 3 Flashes

3 months later

Sheldon and his friends are eating dinner at him and Leonards Apartment and watching

Sheldon's Favorite Tv Show The Flash

Leonard says: we should try to make a Portal to The Flash's Universe!

then Sheldon wakes-up and looks out the window and yells: i love all 3

then he goes to the living room whare his friends are siting its all decorated Flash themed

Leonard Howard and Raj are all holding large boxes they see Sheldon come and say: we

have something for you

and they give him the boxes hes ripping them open finds statues of all 3 Flashes

The End


End file.
